User talk:Nwang2011/Archive 2
Abscence Thanks for letting me know. Make sure you place the inactive box with the explanation and the possible return date on it on your either talk page or main page. I cant remember. Have fun and hope to see you on when you get back if you have no internet access. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Toju Campaign Hey Mr. N, would you mind doing taking the summary for the Tōjū Campaign when the individual fights are done for it? I have been doing the arc summaries lately but I am behind with the Zanpakutō Rebellion and have quite a bit of other work around here I wanted to get done. If you are too busy it is fine.-- I think you need to look back over the Hisagi & Kazeshini fight its not even partially considered done. You didn't reference it and theres pics missing. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Resignation Hey, I don't think it comes as a surprise but I have decided to resign from the committee. I am just not as active as I should be to remain a Taicho. I'll still be available for gif creation etc. I just see no point in remaining Taicho when there is no chance of me becoming fully active any time soon. Good luck with the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Committee Meeting Dear Committee members, now that we have enabled and have four active members. I would like to hold semi regular committee meetings within chat. I can hopefully set us a a private room in there to discuss some things. Mainly bringing IamjakuhoRaikoben, our newest member, and Nwang, who has just returned, up to speed with everything going on as well as some other issues. How does 7pm UTC July 14th sound for everyone? That is 3pm Eastern Standard time for those of us in the U.S and 8pm for Western Europeans. Let me know. Thanks -- Heh, I didn't notice your first message when I sent out mine. Anyway, thanks for the congrats. 3pm eastern is 1pm Mountain. Any difficulties there? The chat feature is pretty simple, you log in and it shows you who is there and there is a clear bar for where you type and you hit enter to send your message. You'll figure it out once you get in there, its pretty basic. Nice to see you back. Hope the trip was good.-- Yeah, it is oasis only so if you want to use it in monobook, you have to type it in to your address bar on your browser as http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia that would redirect you to chat using the oasis skin.-- Ah, that is too bad, I will catch you around at a later time and I can let you in on what we discussed then.-- Hey, the gist of what we talked about in the meeting is on Salubri's talk page. We went over some trouble on the wiki, assigning new leaders to two of the projects and voted to remove Lia and Devil from the committee now rather than giving them even more time.-- No problem, are you okay with removing Lia and Devil? We figured since they are not active and have not been so for months, there was no point in keeping them on when if they show up again, they can always be readded.-- Well I think we are a long ways away from filling all the spots. Mohrpheus, Lia, Devil and Weede all just kind of vanished at the same time. If any of them ever start back at the wiki and make a commitment again, I would love to have them back on the committee. Same goes for Minato who was back for a little. But right now with the two of them MIA and having been that way for months, I think its safe to say that they are no longer committed to this wiki and thus do not need to be on the committee any longer. I'd rather have empty seats than long time inactive members. At least that way we can get people motivated on here if there is something they can attain by doing a good job.-- Projects There is no real change in the fight project mostly that was involved with the lose of some users and the revelation that the projects would have to be given to others. Anyhow welcome back. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hold on, you returned from Taiwan?! Cool! That's where I am now, and where I was the day I decided to do a couple of things for you in your absence two days ago :P. I did those two bodyguard dudes' referencing and added to their plots for you, but I'm not sure I did too well. Care to take a look? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 09:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Eh-heh, on that note, I'm not quite sure where I found that you were in Taiwan. I think that I saw it somewhere, but I can't find it now. Oh well. IF you didn't return from Taiwan, then sorry my bad. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 09:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back!! Hey, N! Welcome back, man! How was your visit to Taiwan? Also, thanks for starting those two articles on the Project, because ever since you left, I have really been the only one doing the summaries for the Reigai Uprising fights and events! Anyways, it's great to see you back here editing! Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 01:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Zanjutsu It looks like you did not see the discussion but a while back (should be on the zanjutus talk page) it was determined that Zanjutsu is a Shinigami technique and thus Arrancar's cannot use it. Hope that clears that up for you.-- Fights Yea after looking over those pics I think another should be used. As long as its something that possibly has all three of them closer then the one with the far off Inaba.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) New Committee Nomination Ten Tailed Fox has nominated himself for a position on the committee. Please cast your vote on the committee talk page. -- He has now renominated himself so please cast your vote, thanks. Fight Articles Hey Mr. N!! Yeah I had noticed that ours would overlap, they're both significant events!! I could always shorten mine down if it becomes a problem in the future, I like yours the way it is!! Its just both are significant events and yet the overlap!! I don't see a problem but if it is brought up I don't mind shortening my prologue to basics!! I always went by "as long as they aren't copied and pasted" judgement in terms of overlapping events but of course, articles can always be altered when completed if there is a problem!! If you are uneasy with it, I can change it no worries!! (And thanks, I was on holiday for a weak and when I got back, went into hospital for a procedure, think both lowered my immune system too much, I ended up with bad bout of the flu but recovering fine I thin, thanks for asking!! Feel bad sort have not been editing so much!!) [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way I downloaded Episode 330 just there so tomorrow if you like I'll do the images for that Nozomi Awakens article and get it out of the way so we can get the rest done!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Main Page Features Hey there Mr N. Just a quick reminder that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open if you are interested. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th October, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 13:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai Prologue I think your right on point with what you got up there already, good job.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey, just wanted to say Merry Christmas--Godismebot (talk) Merry Christmas Hey, just wanted to say Merry Christmas-- Merry Christmas! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Fight Cleanup Hey Nwang, I was wondering if you would mind helping me on something? Having looked at a few fights recently, I noticed that many of Jirachiwish's fight summaries need some fixes, mostly just references on every paragraph and stylistic stuff like that. He did about 60 fights according to his user page so if you have the time, would you mind going through a few of them and making necessary fixes?-- Gran Danku's edits are for the most part being undone. Other than simple referencing, anything else he is doing is pretty much wrong. If you see an edit of his and think it is not right, just revert it.-- Vote for Jan 2012 Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th December, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 12:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories The ones listed under battle should be recategorized as Fights. I can use my bot to do all of that a little later if you would like.-- Actually they should be left as they are. Some are not fights they are battles hence the use of the battle template. Now if they are actually fights and mis-categorized then yes but when its a large group they are battles. This is actually something you should have brought to me as i am the one that creates the articles.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) New committee nomination Hey Mr. N, when you get a second, drop by the committee talk page. I have nominated Lemursrule for one of our open seats.-- Fight Edit There needs to be more small paragraphs (for picture placement) and less large paragraphs in the Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai. Also make sure that you haven't placed to much information of another fight that the Gotei 13 was not directly involved into that article. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Raw episodes Hello Nwang2011. I saw how you uploaded a picture of Oko Yushima's records without the subtitles, and was wondering where you download raw versions of the Bleach episodes. Please get back to me if you can. --Hale Caesar (talk) 13:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Relationship Pages Salubri and I are considering getting rid of the relationship pages/sections of the characters who currently have it on their articles. Salubri and I are both in favor of getting rid of them altogether, but I thought we should get the opinion of the Committee members as well. What do you think? Should we get rid of them, or should we keep them? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RTE Forum Hey Mr.N, when you get a chance, drop by Forum:Disabling the RTE. We need full community consensus before we do anything.-- Vote for Feb 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th January, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 16:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE Inaba Oh my, I hadn't realized, sure, if you want to revert what I did, sure, I didn't realize it had been listed in two different sections!! Re: Sorry for taking so long to get back to you. I got your message the other day but forgot to respond. Anyway, the article looks good. Just remember when doing a text reduction, its the fight summary stuff that needs to go. Anything that reads like a fight summary can be drastically cut.-- Re:Tatsuki 1. Yeah, definitely. Tatsuki has always had one of the worst articles here. Its full of all kinds of crap. The anime references need to be changed to manga references for certain. The anime only stuff can stay so long as it is not contradicting canon events. 2. Don't worry about it. Im not too active myself right now due to other commitments. You may not always be on but when you are on, you do do a lot of work so its completely fine. Just do what you can.-- New Nomination }} New Nomination }} Re:Image There is no built in function of wikia to do so, but I can do it with one of my bots. If you want to get a bunch of files renamed, just leave a message on User talk:Godismebot and it will go into my bot's queue of actions to perform.-- :The file you gave my bot to replace the Gkkt.jpg with does not exist.-- No, it would need admin rights to do that. The bot can do anything a normal user can do but in mass.--